Choze
Choze (チョゼ, Choze) was a Martial Artist and user of The Fist Of The Pure Blood Master Race. After eating a monster cell offered to him by Gouketsu, Choze became a monster and joined the Monster Association. He was killed by Suiryu. Appearance ChyoseAvi.png|Choze's previous appearance as a human Choze S2.png Choze Monster.png|Choze's full appearance as a monster Monster_Choze.png Choze had light-colored eyes and hair that parted on the left side. He wore a red turtleneck with checker patterns, black gloves and white pants. He also seemed to be missing eyebrows. After eating the Monster Cells and becoming a monster, Choze underwent some changes in his appearance, looking more demonic and growing horns. He grew spikes on his shoulders and his head seemed to start to blend in with his attire. He also grew streaks of black on his head and body, and his hands became spiked and black. His upper body was plastered in red from head to waist. Personality Choze was an arrogant man who looked down on others. During combat, he was quite vicious and bloodthirsty, comparable to Bakuzan, as he often beat his opponent to the verge of death. During the Super Fight, Choze claimed that the only reason he did not finish off his opponents was because of the referee's interference, implying that he enjoys killing people. He was shown to be extremely sadistic, to the point where the screams and tears of his opponent were merely "fun" for him. At the same time, he also tended to kill his opponents just for the sake of testing power; an example of this is when he mercilessly snapped Rosie's neck just to test the Monster Cells' effect on Rosie's body. Furthermore, he also had the mindset of a supremacist, since he often thought that with the most exemplary genetic material and most careful genetic breeding practices, he and his clan were superior to the rest of the normal and feeble population of the earth. As a result, he arrogantly announced that he and his clan would someday rule the world just because they have superior genes, and that the tournament was the perfect opportunity to show his supremacist ideal to the world. His self-confidence also extended to the fact that despite witnessing Saitama and Suiryu's overwhelming displays of power in the finals, he was still confident enough to take time to relax and brag about his power before deciding to kill both of them. However, his extreme arrogance was also his undoing as he focused too much on his supremacist philosophy, and as a result, he foolishly let his guard down and was easily defeated with only a single punch by Saitama, who found him very annoying. After becoming a monster his arrogance increased exponentially, and he thought that with his newfound powers, he could easily kill Saitama in his new monster form. This shows that his superiority complex was so great that he was unable to learn from his mistakes. This would ultimately lead to his second undoing at the hands of Suiryu, who, similarly to Saitama, Choze underestimated despite witnessing the martial artist having defeated several other monsterized martial artists. He admitted that his already depraved morality as a human deteriorated to non-existent after his transformation, with him brutally attacking Jakumen to test his newfound strength. Furthermore, his supremacist view also became more extreme from the insanity caused by his monster form since he thought that the original plan of his clan and his past human self to rule the earth was worthless. Consequently, he vowed to slaughter every living human on the planet, while only leaving a few worthy individuals selected by him to live. History He belongs to a clan of people who are dedicated to creating genetic perfection and purity in an effort to create a master race. He was bred to be the perfect human under his clan. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Choze made an announcement during his campaign that he views lowly of the other contestants and caused a sensation. Choze is participating in the Super Fight Tournament in C-City at the C-City Super Stadium for the first time. While watching the match between Max and Suiryu, he was shocked by the latters strength, where Max was effortlessly defeated by his opponent. He easily defeats Mentai in his first match, surprising the audience and the crowd with his overwhelming power. Choze is mentioned to have said that he feels that he is the true front runner in the tournament. In the second match, he viciously defeats Dave, to the verge of death. Super Fight Arc During his fight against Saitama, he gabs endlessly about his genetically superior view during the fight and eventually foolishly let his guard down, which causes a bored Saitama to send him flying to silence him. According to Saitama, ultimately, no matter how pure or superior his genetics were, at the end of the day, he was still just a mere human. Choze was later present at the closing ceremony, when it was suddenly interrupted by The Three Crows and Gouketsu, who threatens to kill them unless they become monsters. Later, he kills Rosie, who had just recently become a monster himself having consumed one of the Monster Cells. Afterward, Choze, thinking that "for someone who has the finest genes in all of humanity who aims for the ultimate power," eats a monster cell himself. Following his transformation, he attacks Jakumen just for the sake of testing his newfound strength. During this time, he vows to kill Saitama for humiliating him by punching and sending him flying while yawning. After Suiryu takes down several transformed martial artists, he fights Suiryu evenly to the point of causing Suiryu to struggle to fight him with his newly enhanced speed and power. After a few exchanges of kicks and punches, he eventually uses the Inferior Race Annihilation Beam in an attempt to kill Suiryu only for the latter to deflect it into the sky with his kick. Seeing the danger of Choze's power, Suiryu rushes towards Choze and breaks his horns before engaging in a lightning-fast exchange between him and Choze until Suiryu initiates the Void Shaking Tiger Fist technique on Choze's belly which causes Choze to heavily cough blood. In the end, Suiryu finishes him off with the Void Phoenix Ascension Fist, shattering his stomach. Abilities and Powers He was strong enough to brutally defeat Mentai and Dave with ease in their respective matches without taking any damage. He was able to easily snap monsterified Rosie's neck while still human. Choze was one of the six martial artists to eat the Monster Cells offered by Gouketsu. Upon transformation, his power increased to the point where he was able to make Suiryu struggle in their fight. He was also the first person to cause Suiryu to bleed in a while. Their fight was so fast that the other Super Fight contestants' eyes could not keep up. Supernatural Abilities Energy Projection: After becoming a monster, Choze gained the ability to generate destructive energy with his horns. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Choze possessed superhuman strength as he brutally defeated other strong martial artists in the Super Fight tournament. He often implied that his superhuman strength was the result of careful breeding techniques used by his clan. He was also strong enough to fully twist Rosie's neck when the latter was in his muscular monster form. After transforming into a Mysterious Being, his strength increased to the point where a single punch was enough to send a muscular human flying out of the stadium. He was able to keep with Suiryu, and the latter even said that Choze was a decent fighter and the first person in a while to make Suiryu bleed. Immense Speed and Reflexes: He was able to quickly get behind Rosie and snap the monster's neck before it could realize what just happened. After being struck down by Suiryu, Choze clashed with the Super Fight champion and kept up with him throughout most of their fight. Their speed was so fast that the other contestants were not able to keep up with their movements. Immense Durability: Choze survived several of Suiryu's attacks, which were capable of defeating every other monsterified tournament participant besides Bakuzan. Fighting Style Expert Martial Artist: Choze easily proceeded through the Super Fight tournament. The Fist Of The Pure Blood Master Race (選民血脈格闘術, Senmin Ketsumyaku Kakutō Jutsu; Viz: Combat Arts of the Chosen People): Initially, Choze didn't have the chance to show his style since he was sent flying by Saitama for incessantly talking too much during the fight. His fighting style involved fast movements. After becoming a monster, Choze incorporated his new energy projecting ability into his fighting style. *'Inferior Race Annihilation Shot' (劣等種殲滅弾, Rettō-Shu Senmetsu-dan): After becoming a monster, Choze could release a powerful energy beam from his horns. It was strong enough to cause Suiryu to struggle while holding it back. It was first used during their fight. Major Battles Trivia *His name Choze is the Japanese way of pronouncing the word "choose". *By eating the Monster Cell, Choze ruined his "perfect genes." *Murata stated that the energy balls he uses are the same as Vaccine Man and Homeless Emperor. *In Murata's stream when describing what ethnicity the characters would be in the real world, Murata stated Choze looks Russian. References Navigation fr:Choze Category:Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Villains Category:Manga Original Category:Unknown Disaster Level Category:Deceased